


Wash It All Away

by lucidscreamer



Series: Dissonance Reduction and Other Survival Strategies [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Post-Apocalypse, Season 1, mentions of past adultery, post-assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the CDC:</p><p>Earlier, when they'd made love in the shower, it felt like washing away the past – old wounds, half-forgotten fights, sluicing away with the water. Rick's calloused hands had been warm on her skin, erasing the distance between them. A world away from Shane and secret rendezvous in the woods, it had felt like healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt: #020. Clean, 100 Women Challenge; Lori Grimes; Season 1)

Earlier, when they'd made love in the shower, it felt like washing away the past –old wounds, half-forgotten fights, sluicing away with the water. Rick's calloused hands had been warm on her skin, erasing the distance between them. A world away from Shane and secret rendezvous in the woods, it had felt like healing.

 Then, _Shane_... in the rec room... his persistent hands and manic, impossible demands.

 Blinking back tears, she shivers as Rick sinks onto the makeshift bed beside her, body curving away from him as he murmurs, "We're safe here."

 Lori doesn't think she'll ever feel safe again.


End file.
